Loud House: Into the Loud-Verse
by SpongebobLoudFan239
Summary: The Louds are now stuck in several universes and they must escape. They must find who did all of this(Found on Chapter 1) And get out of this universal adventure.
1. Louds going to The Verse

**If you guessed by the title, yes I was inspired by Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. THis might be up to 13 chapters with a battle at the end of the fan fiction. Anyways, this chapter will focus on how the Louds started getting into this Loud-Verse mess. So, Here you go…**

Lincoln was walking home from school with Clyde and Ronnie Anne. They were chatting about the video games that were announced to be released sometime in 2020.

Clyde: So, Buddy. What are you planning to do today.

Lincoln: Well, me and my sisters are having a meeting as soon as I get home. Then, My rest of the day is smooth sailing.

Ronnie Anne: Well, My family are going to mexico later.

They reached CLyde and Ronnie Anne's House.

Clyde: Well, Bye Buddy.

Ronnie Anne: Bye, Lame O.

The 2 friends left and Lincoln walked home alone. Lincoln turns to the readers.

Lincoln: Hey Readers. You may have noticed that me and my sisters don't usually have a

Sibling meeting. Well, Lori said it was something important and special.

What Lincoln didn't know was that someone was watching him from a house 80 blocks away from Lincoln was.

?: Ohh, It will be a special meeting, for you and all of your sisters.

The mysterious figure just vanished into thin air after that. Meanwhile, Lincoln has just gotten home. He walked upstairs and to Lori's room. He saw that his sisters were waiting.

Luna: Dude, What took you so long?

Lincoln: We had extended school hours. Additional 1 hour.

Lori: Anyways, we are here because I have an announcement to make. We are having our very own Spring party tomorrow!

A loud cheer happen around the house.

Lori: Everyone calm down. We should prepare for tomorrow. Anyone want to share anything else?

Everyone: Nope.

Lori: O.k. This Meeting is off…

All of a sudden, a big gust of wind blew into the room. A very cold gust of wind. Everyone was shivering cold as the wind blew.

Lincoln: Itttttsss, cooooollldd.

Lola and Lana: Weeereee, cooooolllld!

The gust of wind stopped, but everything was slippery. Lori tried to get up, but she fell right down. Everyone tried to, but keep falling down. They all decided to handle together and wait till it melted. The mysterious figure watched from a bench on the other side of the road.

?: Ha, You Louds don't know what's coming next.

The figure comes out of the benches shadow to be revealed to be a Future half robot half human flip.

Robot Future Flip: oh, you Louds will soon feel the pain I HAD WITH YOU! HA! HA! HA!

Robot Future Flip flew away while laughing. Later, Everyone took a bath due to a lot of drip frozen water falling on them, making them having a 20 minute hot bath. After that, it was evening. So, they decided to watch a movie and have hot chocolate. Soon, It was time to sleep for tomorrow's party.

Lincoln: I will hit the hay and celebrate tomorrow.

As all the lights turned off, Future Flip looked at the Louds.

Future Flip: Oh, You Louds won't be celebrating. Cause your going into a place where you will never return.

Future Robot Flip used a Teleporter machine on his Robot arm. He select the Louds on his machine and pressed a red button saying "Teleportation". In the House, All the Louds disappeared out of nowhere, leaving no trace of them. Future Flip laughed evilly and went into the house. He looked around the house, he didn't see Lincoln or his sisters. But, When he went downstairs, he saw the parents watching TV, he walked to them, but they were asleep.

Future Flip: You will never see your children ever again!

He left the house.

**THANKS FOR READING. NOW, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW WHICH UNIVERSE THEY WILL GO NEXT. WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NOW THAT THEY HAVE DISAPPEARED FROM ROYAL WOODS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, ANYWAYS. TILL NEXT TIME, LET'S BYE AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Anime Episode Loud

**Now That The Louds have gotten onto a big mess, they are going to conquer their first universal travel, Anime. They all now have to find their way out. Anyways, We Will Continue this Fan-fiction now.**

A Headache came to Lincoln. He felt like he had fallen off the statue of liberty and survived. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a big town.

Lincoln: Why am I in a town?! WHY DO I SOUND LIKE A JAPPANSE GIRL?!

The Other Sisters woke up.

Lori: Why did I just hear some Jappanse Girl?

Lincoln screams very loudly.

Lori: What is it?

Lincoln: You look like an Anime version of yourself.

Lori: What?

Lori looked at her hands and was shocked that Lincoln was right.

Lori: WHY AM I ANIME?!

Luna: Uh, Dudes.

Lori: THIS CAN'T BE TRUE?!

Luna: Dudes!

Lori:THIS MUST BE A DREAM!

Luna: DUDES!

Everyone else: WHAT?!

They looked at what Luna was looking at. They were in an Anime city, within an Anime finale.

Lisa: I can't believe this is possible.

Lori grabs Lisa Shirt.

Lori(Anime Angry): WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME, LISA?!

Lisa: I did nothing Lori, my older sister. But, We must get out of here before this episode ends, because by my prediction. If we don't find a way out of here before the 30 minute mark ends, We will disappear as well.

Everyone gasps.

Lola(Anime Panic): WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

They run downstairs the building and come out the building. They saw a Taxi, Leni waved her out, hoping to get the Taxi attendance.

Leni: Hey Taxi Guy! Help us!

The Taxi stopped right in front of the Louds. He pulled down the rear window.

Taxi Guy: Where are you 11 going?

Lori silently with a anime worried. She turned to turned, who was also worried.

Lori: Where should we go?! We don't know who can help us.

Suddenly, A big fat baby was floating from the sky. The Louds looked up, and luan was about to laugh.

Buu: Hello Citizens! I am Buu and I am gonna turn to into candya!

Everyone screams and runs, The Louds run back inside the building they were just in. Buu laughs and snaps his fingers, which turns everyone except the Louds into gumballs. The Louds look out the window and saw Buu eating the gumballs, which were Citizens. They gasps.

Lincoln: I know what anime we are in! We are in Dragon Ball!

They all gasp while Leni had barfed all over the floor, due to think about the taste inside the gumball. They ignore her for the meantime. They peek out the building and look up. They see that Buu has disappeared. They looked around, no one was around. They keep walking to see if they can look for help. There was no help.

Lori: We need to find a way out of here.

Lisa: I wish we can, but it seems like we can't.

Soon, A glow came from an abandoned building. They walked over to the light. They opened the door and covered their eyes. They looked and saw that a green machine was laying on the ground.

Lola: Wow. Looks so pretty!

Lola picked it up, but was electricted.

Lana: Lola! Are you O.K?

Lola: I am al…

Lana fainted from the electricity. Lincoln wanted to see what caused that, but he decided to just pick Lana up and wait for her to be awake.

Lisa: Wow, We need to be extra caution off this.

Lisa put on some gloves and walked to the machine. She grabbed it, but it didn't electricted her. She was amazed of this machine. She saw a green button and it showed a hologram. It was future Flip.

Lincoln: Is that Flip?

Leni: But, he's a robot.

Future Flip(Hologram): Hello, As you can see. I am a robot. Because this is how I look in the future! Because of you!

The Louds gasp.

Future Flip: Now, If you want to go back to your universe. Listen to me. You must collect 12 items in each of the 12 universes. 1 in each. You must retrieve a piece of gum from the Anime world, from BUU. Once you collect the human gum, you can use this machine to go to the next. Don't even think about going without the item. Bye Bye.

The hologram stopped and everyone stayed silent.

Lincoln: I can't believe we did all of this, in the future.

Lynn: Yeah, I can't believe it either.

Lori: Well, I guess we are going to have to collect the piece of gum.

Leni Barfed again. They arrived at BUU house. Buu was simply enjoy putting clay on his house. The Louds were hiding behind a hill.

Lynn: So, What's the plan?

Lori: We just need to sneak by and grab the gum.

Lincoln: I was thinking of throwing a gum over there and when he grabs it, we get a transformed gum and it's onto the next place.

Leni: Why can't we just use that gum.

Lincoln: Cause I believe it need to be does type.

Lincoln gives the gum to Lynn and she uses her slingshot and shots the gum very high, landing very far. Buu heard the gum sound.

Buu: Woo, Candy!

Buu flew away to it, causing a sonic boom. The Louds tried to stay still, behind the hill. As soon as the Sonic Boom stopped, They ran to Buu's home. They saw a bunch of gums on the ground.

Lynn: Which one are we supposed to take?

Lori: Let's just take this special glowing one.

Lori took it and a blue-ish portal glowed. They all heard fighting in the background, so they decided to jump in before they get crushed or something. Luckily, They get out just in time before a hole came through the wall. They were traveling through the portal.

Lana: Where are we going now?

Lincoln: Somewhere very different.

As they finished reaching the destination, a big flash happened and…

**THE END**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST UNIVERSE, ANIME DRAGON BALL Z.**


	3. FanFic's Presents: A Looney Louds Advent

**Hello Everyone, I'm back with chapter 3, now the Louds in a situation with Looney Tunes and Animaniacs. I am in the process of making Chapter 3 of Spongebob into 1999, the sequel to Loud House in education, called Loud House Camping Basics, and brand-new fanfic's. Anyways, here you go:**

Lincoln and his sisters fall through the portal of patterns and colors. Luna looks around, noticing everything looks different. It looked more wacky and goofy.

Luna: Dudes, do we look, different?

Lori: Now that you say that, yeah.

A big white light lashes through. The all wake up in a very wacky looking Royal Woods. Lincoln looks at his hands, or gloves to say.

Lincoln: Why do I have gloves?

Lana: Why do I have short pink pants? Where is my dress?!

Leni looks at Luan, who looks more wacker than ever.

Lincoln: We need to find a way out of here! And quick, we looks like the looney tunes and Mickey Mouse combined!

Lisa: At least, I got this machine I built while we were traveling. Using a 2.7 amount of teleportation DNA, and some leftover parts.

The machine Lisa holds then gets some eyes, moth, arms with gloves, and yellow feet. It jumps out of Lisa's hand.

Machine: Smell you later, Lisa!

Luna: Woah Dude! That machine ran away! Get it!

Everyone runs in a very cartoony style. Lynn runs like Sonic, with a round loop for legs. The machine giggles as he runs up a building. Lynn looks around for the machine. The Machine holds a 500ton Weight on the roof of the building.

Lynn: Where is that machine?!

The Machine giggles as he drops the weight. Lynn looks up and screams very loudly, before being squashed. Lincoln runs and pulls the weight, revealing Lynn being squashed.

Lincoln: Wow, that looks painful.

Lincoln picks up Lynn and swishes her around, like drying clothes. She pops out fine.

Lynn: I'm O.K. We just need that Machine.

The sisters continue following the Machine. The machine goes into a paint store and buys black paint. He runs out and paint the floor black. The sister run over it, but pause when on top of the black hole. They scream as they fall down. A shaking can be heard and made from that. The Machine laughs from that.

The Machine: That was hilarious. Who would fall for that trick?

As the machine continues laughing, Lori comes out of another black hole, holding a hammer looking to crush the Machine.

Lori: Take this, Twerp!

The Machine turns around, he screams as Lori smashes the hammer down. The rest of the sisters follow. Lincoln and Lynn run with them too. They all enter a Tunnel. The only thing visible is their eyes.

Lana: Where did the machine go?

Lola: How am I supposed to know?! I can;t even know if you are Lana or Luna!

Lincoln: Guys, calm down. Listen, we just need to the machine and we can get out of this Looney Tunes world.

A train whistle can be heard. They all look to see a Train. They scream before being hit. Being just different colors splattered on the train's front, they return to normal and go inside the Train, revealing to be Fronter Flip controlling the Train.

Lisa: Who are you?

Fronter Flip, Uhh, Bye.

He disappears, confusing the Louds. They see the Machine running towards the back. The Louds follow it.

Meanwhile…

Fronter Flip appears back in the Loud House universe. He gasp form relief.

Fronter Flip: Wow! That was close! Anyways, Let's see. I tuken over the louds house, and the neighborhood. Now, I think I just need that Ronnie Anne girl. She needs to pay.

Fronter Flip looks at a clipboard. It shows Ronnie Anne needing to pay $12000,8000,009 Dollars.

Fronter Flip: Welp, the Fanfic told you it. Now, to Ronnie Anne's house.

Fronter Flip presses a button on his robotic arm. He teleports to Ronnie Anne's house. He goes inside and grab's Bobby and Ronnie Anne's Mom. Bobby wakes up to be held by Fronter Flip.

Bobby: What The?!

Fronter Flip zaps both of them. He enter's Ronnie Anne's Room, seeing she isn't there.

Fronter Flip: Hmm, where is that girl, now?

Ronnie Anne stands behind him and Hits him with a Bat, knocking him out. Ronnie Anne looks at the clipboard.

Ronnie Anne: Oh No! Flip has sent Lincoln and his sisters to a, uh, another dimension?

Ronnie Anne turns the page of the clipboard, showcasing the universes.

Ronnie Anne: Oh No! I must save them! But, why does Flip want them? Anyways, time to save sove Louds.

Back to a Looney Tunes Adventure…

Lisa: Come On! We need you back!

Machine: No Way, Jose!

Lisa: WOW, now you're gonna get it!

The Machine enter's a cabin. The Louds go inside and look around. The Machine holds a newspaper and wears one of those glasses mustache disguises. Leni looks over to him.

Leni: Hey, have you seen a machine with gloves.

Machine: Nope.

Leni: Oh well, thanks anyways.

The Machine sighs in relief, before being grabbed by Lisa.

Lisa: Ha! Got you!

The Machine throws a bomb on the floor. Lisa gasps as she types in a random code in the machine.

Lisa: Oh, shot. Guys! Quick, over here!

Lynn: O.K! Come On, Guys!

The sibling's run towards Lisa, before a white light shines, having the Louds escape. The Looney Tunes ending appears as Luan appears.

Luan: Well, fellas, thanks for-a-watching! Hope you had a Tooning adventure.

Lori come into the ending.

Lori: Luan, you aren't Porky Pig, come on!

Luan: Oh well, Folks. Hope you enjoyed the show!

Lori drags Luan off-screen.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this Fanfic. I enjoyed writing it! There next adventure will be taking place in a 8-Bit Style Universe! Also, I case you guys are wondering who is Frontier Flip , he is future Flip, but renamed. Because I really didn't want to waste my time on Future Flip, so I renamed him.**

**Anyways thanks for reading and I will see you soon!**


End file.
